


How Deep is Your Love?

by pure_vibranium_heart (orphan_account)



Series: Baby it's You and Me against the World [4]
Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War press, Celebrity Crush, Drama, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Imagines, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, Jimmy Fallon - Freeform, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Roses, Sassy, Sebastian Stan Imagines, Sebastian is a cute romantic puppy, Serenade, Trust Issues, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pure_vibranium_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a war-zone. There are landmines embedded beneath it's soil of deception. It leaves scars deeper than canyons in the midst of your very soul. You're done fighting it, fighting love. You've fought in enough wars. </p><p>Until he comes along and shows you that the only battle you're fighting is one against yourself. </p><p>Or: That time when Sebastian Stan tries to woo you on several occasions and you, you stubborn, little cinnamon roll, won't allow yourself to fall in love. Cue: rose petals and boom boxes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Deep is Your Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello darlings <3
> 
> This fic is inspired to the most beautiful wedding song, How Deep is Your Love, by the BeeGees. No, not the club banging one by Calvin Harris (though I do like that one too). No, this one is romantic. And...I suggest you listen to the song as you read this. You'll find out why toward the end. 
> 
> Unbeta'd because...well...I'm so lazy. I'm so very sorry, babes. 
> 
> Enjoy the Sebastian fluff. I may even write a sequel *shrugs*

The first time you met Sebastian Stan, you had no idea who he was. He was just a stranger in a crowd of faces, invited to your best friend’s wedding. A wedding that made your love life feel ridiculously barren and worthless.

After crawling out of a war-zone of a relationship, you had made a promise to yourself that you would never let another man hurt you in the way that your ex had. Too many tears were shed into soaked pillows over a man who wasn’t worth the pain that followed you like a shadow. So with alcohol flooding your veins, you decided that you would live the solo life, that you would soldier on as your own hero.

And that was going fine. Until the wedding.

Until him.

As the Maid of Honor, it was your duty to look and feel as happy as you could be, to ignore the small ache pulsing in your chest that secretly desired marriage and that child fantasy of happiness. But you could have none of that, you could stand on the edge and observe, but you would not fall. You could not let love’s gravity deceive you like it had with your Ex.

So you sat alone, legs dangling over the edge of a cute, little bridge with a bottle of champagne listening to the gentle music of nature, while the newly wedded couple drank up all the happiness of their beloved union. You were quite contented, alone and undisturbed. Perhaps it was the alcohol that may have persuaded you into a state of calmness, however you had the feeling that it was your surroundings that put you at ease, both the ceremony and the reception were held right in the heart of a Botanical garden that bloomed with life.

Then he came along. And with him, a whole new perspective of life.

“So that’s where all the champagne’s got to.” Came a masculine voice, deep and husky, the kind of voice that makes your ovaries melt. Your eyes follow the sound of the voice and find at the end of it, a tall, handsome, charming young man with the most striking blue eyes you have ever seen in your life. Maybe it was the golden champagne that was fizzling in your stomach and releasing a legion of butterflies into your ribcage. Or maybe it was those eyes that gazed at you with fascination.

You always blame the alcohol.

“I was going to say sorry, but I’m not actually that sorry.” You remarked, before turning away nonchalantly and pretending that your heart was not pounding in your chest. Play it cool. Show no interest because you plan to live your life alone with 27 cats. Cats are so much less complicated than human beings.

“Hey, well, finders are keepers, right?” he smiled, before boldly stealing the spot beside you, “In which case, I am certainly lucky to have found you.”

Oh lord, what a dork.

“Who the hell is writing your pick up lines?” you scoff, taking a swig of golden encouragement, “They need to lose their virginity. Pronto.”

The handsome hottie laughed and _God_ the alcohol is certainly messing with your head.

“Are you offering?” Handsome Hottie’s lips curl at their edges into a boyish grin and you feel like you should be offended somehow. But, the alcohol speaks on your behalf.

“Well, if they look like you then yes, of course.” Your tongue is slightly heavy, a mixture of inebriation and an undeniable attraction that pulls you toward Handsome Hottie. Handsome Hottie laughs once again and shakes his head.

“I meant the champagne,” he says almost sheepishly and you feel a mixture of embarrassment and stupidity rush over you in 50 shades of red. Alcohol. _Are you offering any alcohol or are you going to hog it all._

“Right.” You shook your head with an embarrassed smile before handing him the bottle, “You better take this before I make an even more fool of myself.”

Handsome Hottie obliges without protest, taking the bottle and taking a languid draw of champagne. You suddenly feel jealous that the bottle has permission to kiss those perfect lips and you don’t.

“I’m Sebastian,” he says after swallowing, wiping a little excess on his lips with sleeve, “and I thought you might need some help downing some of this champagne.”

“I’m drunk,” you offer in response, “and as good looking as you are, I’m Sebastian, I am not interested.” Lie. Lie, Lie, Lie. Well, yes you’re drunk but you are so very interested. But you’re stubborn as well, and, frankly, you’re too hurt by the past to see a future with any man.

“That wasn’t what I meant. I actually was looking for the champagne.” Sebastian shakes his head a little, “But if you don’t want me around, that’s totally cool. I understand, weddings and all.” He grins with a wink before standing from his seated position.

You sigh and take another mouthful of champagne, and you relish in the feeling of the golden liquid dancing on your tongue before melting down your throat.

“Wait,” You call, and Sebastian stops in his tracks, “Maybe I do need a little help drinking the champagne.”

With an encouraging pat on the spot beside you, you offer him a welcoming smile. Sebastian mimics and in two steps, he’s sitting beside you again. Something about this man makes you feel…comfortable and not paranoid about his intentions.

“So, as much as I love the name ‘I’m drunk’,” Sebastian grins and his beautiful blue orbs flash a shade of mischievous cyan blue, “ I was hoping that they may have another name for you, you know, a proper name.” You bite your lip playfully and steal the bottle away from Sebastian’s grasp.

“Would you still talk to me if my name actually was ‘I’m drunk’?” You quip with an arch in your eyebrow, finishing the sentence with a swig of champagne.

“Well, that depends.” He counters.

“On what?”

“On whether you’re interested.” _On whether you want me to_ is what echoed from his flirtation. What a gentleman.

You bite your lip and smile at the reference to your previous comment, knowing well that he will leave if you’re just slightly uncomfortable. And you show just how comfortable you are when you offer him your real name, wearing a smirk on your lips, one that shows him that you’re completely aware of the charms he’s conjuring. Innocent flirting never hut nobody.

You and Sebastian talked about how you knew the newly weds, what your interests were and what you did for a living. Sebastian mentioned that he occasionally acted here and there, but he wasn’t any good at it. By the time both of the champagne bottles were empty, you had found a new friend.

And you still have no idea who Handsome Hottie really is

* * *

 

Six months passed until you saw Sebastian again, and your first encounter with Handsome Hottie was something of a golden haze. You had been busy with work in the meantime and hadn’t given him another thought until one night when you had settled into your couch with a bottle of wine, your cat Gandalf softly purring in your lap and every episode of Supernatural ready to be played.

Then, you flicked on the TV and saw a familiar face graving your screen. And it took you a moment to realise that the champagne buddy you had met at your friends wedding was, in fact, Sebastian Stan. The Sebastian Stan.

Thinking back on it now, you vaguely remember your thoughts tick when you first met Handsome Hottie. For a moment, you had recognised his firm jawline, his thick, glossy hair and the piercing blue eyes that saw straight into your soul. But his face was drowned in the alcohol that had buzzed in your veins and your thoughts had slipped into that golden dance of bubbles that intoxicated you with a carefree attitude, and your warrior vow, the ‘I-don’t-care-who-you-are-because-I’m-drunk-as-fuck-and-yes-I-would-like-to-fuck-you-but-I’ve-sworn-myself-off-men-because-men-are-jerks-who’s-egos-are-bigger-than-their-actual-dicks’ pledge was what controlled your behavior and thoughts.

Sebastian had been such a gentleman, in no way did he take advantage of your inebriated state, like your ex may have done, but, instead, escorted you home according to your slurred directions and tucked you into bed. In no way was he the arrogant narcissist that your ex so perfectly embodies. Instead, he was patient and humble and hilarious, even if he had more to boast about. And you had been so blunt with him.

After you picked your jaw up from the floor, you honed in on the conversation Sebastian was having with Jimmy Fallon.

“So Sebastian, life must be insane at the moment with the success of The Martian and the press junket for Civil War.” Jimmy began and Sebastian humbly nodded.

“Yeah, but the whole thing is such a surreal experience. And at the end of the day, I have to thank my fans, who’ve become more like my friends, because they encourage me.” You shook your head in disbelief. He really meant every word he was saying. The crowd emits a chorus of “awww” and cheers and Sebastian flashes a humble smile.

“I guess the girlfriend isn’t too impressed. You know, with schedules and that,” Jimmy presses. The Media are never ones to shy away.

“Well, I actually don’t have a girlfriend.” Sebastian admits and Jimmy’s face contorts into a look of surprise. Yours mirrors the look perfectly, “I’ve been busy, man.”

“No one special though?”

“Well, there is this one girl,” Sebastian glances down to his lap, a bashful smile curving across his lips. “She probably doesn’t even remember me.”

“I think you’d be pretty hard to forget,” Jimmy adds and the crowd of mostly women swoons.

“Well, I mean, I’ve only ever met her once and I’ve been completely charmed by her ever since. We haven’t seen each other in…what…6 months now.”

_Oh god. He can’t possibly be talking about-_

“We met at my best friends wedding and, well, I can’t really stop thinking about her.”

 _Fuck. Oh, Fuck._ You feel the force of a million butterflies flutter and spiral in erratic motions inside your chest.

“Well, if you can’t stop thinking about her, I would say swoop for it. Girls like that are worth holding onto.” You felt the blush rise to your cheeks at Jimmy’s love advice, but you were equally nervous to hear Sebastian’s response.

“Well, I just may do that,” Sebastian’s eyes gaze straight into the camera, leveling his eyes directly into yours, “If she’s interested.”

You felt an army of shivers raid your spine and you shuddered in your seat. You took a desperate swing at the wine in your glass and swallowed without taking your eyes off his. Oh man, you’re in trouble now. Just as you recovered from the spiraling whirlpool of thoughts spinning your head into a continuous vertigo, you heard your Iphone buzz and sing from it’s place on the coffee table. Unknown caller ID. You answered anyway.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s your champagne buddy.” _Speak of the fucking devil._

“How did you get my number?” you asked with a smile planted on your lips.

“Well, I’ve been secretly spying on you from across the street,” Sebastian quips, “Love what you’ve done to the place.”

You laugh and shake your head. “Seriously though.”

“You gave your number to (Y/B/F/N), she gave it to Jake, Jake gave it to me.” You can’t help but snigger at his levity, the smile on your face growing into a large grin.

“So, when exactly were you going to tell me that you are a highly bankable actor with an empire of fans?” You said, a playful arch cocking your eyebrow.

“On the first date, of course,” Sebastian counters with confidence and your mouth opens slightly, a little shocked with his boldness.

“There’s gonna be a first date?” You asked.

“Well, that’s up to you.”

You had to admit, Sebastian was quite the charmer. He is confidant, calm and classy, a gentleman in all his ways. But that tiny, scowling voice in the back of your head reminded you of a promise you had made to yourself, that charades is an easy game of deception.

“I don’t know.” You said after a brief pause, reluctance heavy in your words. “Besides, I don’t even know where you are right now.”

The doorbell to your apartment chimes with an electronic urgency, announcing the arrival of a stranger. It startles you, it’s late at night and you aren’t expecting anyone. For all you know, an axe murderer may be waiting patiently behind your door, posing as the mailman.

“Sebastian, someone’s at my door.” You said slowly, your heart pounding a little.

“Could be girl scouts?” Sebastian quips and you roll your eyes and sigh in frustration. “Answer it,”

The doorbell impatiently rings again and you slowly walk toward the door. After rising on your toes, you look through the peephole and gasp in surprise. The sound of locks being slid open matches the beat of your heart and you swing the door wide open to find Sebastian on the other side, still holding the phone in one hand and clutching onto a bottle of champagne in the other.

“Hey.” He says with a smile and you gawk at him in utter surprise.

“I realise now that you weren’t joking about the stalker thing,” You quip, your voice laced with shock as you stood there, your slack jaw hanging. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d say hello.” Sebastian grins, still speaking to you through the phone, “I’ve got champagne.” Sebastian sends you a playful wink and you hang up on him, not taking your wide eyes off his confident gaze.

You step aside and allow him into your humble apartment, and as he walks past, you catch the lingering scent of his cologne, reminding you of that Spring evening that you had spent with the much-adored actor. Your senses are already intoxicated by his fragrance that fills the air between you, rich but subtle and you suddenly want to snatch his clothes and wear them forever, just so you could be encompassed by him.

That night, the two of you chat over the brim of your champagne glasses, discussing life and it’s values and the interests that you share. You share little bits of your life, handing them over to him through words but keeping your past relationship a secret. Whenever the topic of dating came up, you never concluded with a definite answer, you kept it ambiguous because, if you were honest, you hadn’t really made up your mind yourself.

By the time the moon passed over with an army of stars, you had been lulled to sleep with champagne and Sebastian Stan’s iridescent charm. When you woke up in the morning, your thoughts were floating and you were still fully clothed.

* * *

 

It had been six months of laughter, flirting and bantering with Sebastian Stan. Despite his star status, he was a down-to-earth human being; he was never lost in the cold lights of Tinsel Town, like so many other stars were. However, Sebastian was just as persistent as you were stubborn, and he would find ways to casually ask you out, dropping hints in conversations. Each time he asked, you shrugged him off, and somehow, that spurred him on, and it became harder to resist him.

After a particularly long day at work left you exhausted, you found yourself craving for the soft cushioning of your bed. Rushing up the stairs, you were desperate to leap inside the shower and wash away the day’s stress until you noticed a trail of rose petals leading out toward your balcony. You did a double take of the delicately crafted path of petals and curiosity swallowed you whole. Slowly, you followed the track that guided you down your hallway and toward the balcony that looked onto the quiet street bellow, a small smile tugging the corners of your lips. You reached the sliding door, and with a gentle push, you slid the glass door open and stepped out into the balcony, just as ‘How Deep is Your Love’ by the Bee Gees began to flow from the speakers of a retro looking boom box.

Down on the street beneath you, you found two very beautiful blue eyes gazing up at you like Prince Charming serenading his princess. Your small smile curved into a large grin, your hand catching the laugh that slipped from your lips.

_I know your eyes in the morning sun,_

_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain,_

_And the moment that you wander far from me,_

_I wanna feel you in my arms again,_

“Oh my god” you shake your head slowly, “This is a whole new level of corny.”

“Only for you, my darlin’” Sebastian quips, his arms swaying as he held the boom box.

_And you come to me on a summer breeze,_

_Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave,_

_And it's me you need to show,_

_How Deep Is Your Love,_

“It’s okay to be scared.” Sebastian yells over the music, “We can be scared together.”

Your vision blurs with tears, tears you had kept locked away in the jar behind your eyes. Sebastian’s display was drawing a crowd of eyes, onlookers watching and likely scolding the ridiculously cliché show of affection, but to you, it was perfect. And when Sebastian began to sing the next verse, with all the passion in the world, it turned into something magically beautiful.

**_“I believe in you,_ **

**_You know the door to my very soul,_ **

**_You're the light in my deepest darkest hour,_ **

**_You're my saviour when I fall,_ **

**_And you may not think I care for you,_ **

**_When you know down inside,_ **

**_That I really do,_ **

**_And it's me you need to show,_ **

**_How Deep Is Your Love”_ **

This moment, this is when you surrender yourself to him. Where your heart finally untangles itself from a web of insecurity it had weaved with hurt and paranoia. That little voice in the back of your head, the intruder that invaded your swimming thoughts and low confidence, it withered and died beneath the heat of your love for Sebastian, the heat that was quickly evolving into a wildfire.

**_“How deep is your love,_ **

**_How deep is your love,_ **

**_I really need to learn,_ **

**_'Cause we're living in a world of fools,_ **

**_Breaking us down,_ **

**_When they all should let us be We belong to you and me”_ **

You were done with observing. You were going to take that leap, to let love’s gravity grab you as you fell. Because you knew that at the bottom, Sebastian would be there to catch you with a boombox and vintage Bee Gees tunes crooning in the background.

**_“How deep is your love,_ **

**_How deep is your love,_ **

**_I really need to learn,_ **

**_'Cause we're living in a world of fools,_ **

**_Breaking us down,_ **

**_When they all should let us be,_ **

**_We belong to you and me”_ **

You practically ran back down the stairs by the end of the song, and you threw yourself into Sebastian’s waiting arms, latching onto him with all the strength you could muster.

“Okay, Mr. Stan,” you smiled into the shell of his ear as he held you with strong, sturdy arms, “I’ll be your partner in crime,”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here:
> 
> http://throw-her-to-thewolves.tumblr.com/post/147182654281/how-deep-is-your-love
> 
> The sexy af fuck but totally cute gif of Sebastian Stan is there, too!


End file.
